


People will say we are in love

by LastMafagafo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Idiots in Love, Oklahoma, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMafagafo/pseuds/LastMafagafo
Summary: Donna is fed up with people always saying the Doctor and her are a couple, so she decides to settle some rules.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, The Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	People will say we are in love

**Author's Note:**

> Ops... I did it again!  
> Another songfic. 
> 
> But it's not my fault that Donna and the Doctor fits so well into Roger and Hammerstein's songs!
> 
> Once again, I got inspired by someone's post on Tumblr, but I can't find who (if you are this person, or know who they are, please let me know so I can give them the well deserved credits).
> 
> That said, the lyrics are in bold, practically unchanged this time. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Enjoy!

The Doctor and Donna got inside the Tardis after another of their crazy adventures through time and space. The Doctor was effusive, as he always gets when thinking about new places to see and planning their next adventure. On the other hand, Donna dragged herself to the dusty seats of the control room. She seemed off, as something was bugging her.

“So, where to go next?” asked the Doctor, excited. He was already at the control panel, switching and pulling buttons, throwing the Tardis back to the time vortex. “What about…”

“ **Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?** ” asked Donna, who didn’t pay attention to him. She was too distracted to listen to whatever he was saying. 

The Doctor stopped, and looked back at Donna, surprised. He wasn’t expecting that question. Noticing how serious she was, he stopped running around the room, and leaned against the control panel, folding his arms and looking directly at Donna.

“I don’t know. How am I supposed to know?”

“Don’t you know everything, Spaceman?” she asked, sassinly.

“Well, not everything. Just most things… Well, almost everything. Well, maybe everything except from that question,” he pondered. “That and **why do the neighbors gossip all day behind their doors**? Honestly, sometimes humans are quite stupid...”

“Oi! Don’t diss humans in front of me!” complained Donna. 

“I’m not dissing, just noting,” the Doctor defended himself. 

“Anyway, you are changing the subject. We were talking about people thinking we are married,” said Donna frowning.

“Is that because of the ambassador?” asked the Doctor, remembering the comment the ambassador of Petruplia made when thanking the two for saving their king.

“Not just him. Also that woman on the Ood planet, and Agatha Christie, and Caecilius, and that general, and Jenny, and so many other people! People are always confusing us for a married couple.”

“Is that bad?” asked the Doctor, almost hurt.

“Yes!” said Donna, a bit too direct. 

She noticed his sad expression, and knew right away that she had hurt his pride, regretting it. Sometimes she had to keep his big ego in check, but sometimes she was too harsh on him. That was one of those moments. 

“I mean, not exactly bad. But that’s wrong. We are not married.”

“Well, I know that, you know that. Isn’t that enough?” he asked.

Donna laughed.

“Of course not, Doctor. But I’ve been thinking about it… Maybe **I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue.** ”

“Really?” he asked, sitting beside her uncomfortably. Was that really necessary? The Doctor couldn’t understand why Donna was so bothered about the matter.

“ **Here is the gist** : I made **a practical list of "don'ts" for you** ,” she said, turning to him.

“A what?” his eyebrows disappeared behind his messy strands of hair. 

“A list. Look. Rule number one: **Don't throw bouquets at me**.”

“What? I’ve never done that!”

“When I was getting married with… well, that guy, you threw my bouquet back at me before entering the reception, and the valet though YOU were the groom,” said Donna, crossing her arms. They looked like mirrors of each other.

“Yeah! But that has nothing to do with the bouquet. You were wearing your wedding dress,” he said, finally understanding why she threw the flowers away quite aggressively. He thought it was because she had a terrible temper. But they didn’t know each other quite well by that time.

“You got a point. Well, then rule number two: **Don't please my folks too much”**

“You are kidding, right? Are we really talking about your mother, because I’m quite sure Sylvia hates me.”

“Not mom! She hates everybody! I’m talking about Gramps. You two are always doing your science stuff and stargazing together when we come visit my family. It’s almost like you are his grandson.”

“Are you jealous of Wilf, Donna?” asked the Doctor, with a witty smirk.

“Of course not! I know I’m his favorite,” she shrugged, smiling at him. The Doctor laughed.

“ **Don't laugh at my jokes too much** ,” ordered Donna, making the Doctor stop right away.

“Why not?” he asked, his breath caught on his throat.

“ **People will say we're in love**.”

“ **Who laughs at your jokes?** ” he murmured, raising up and walking away so Donna couldn’t see him blushing.

“Also, **don't sigh and gaze at me** ,” she said, following him.

“I don’t sigh.”

“Of course you do! You sigh all the time. And then you look at the horizon as something worthy to look at was there,” she said.

“Do I really do that?” he asked, ashamed. 

Donna agreed, placing a hand on his shoulders.

“Normally it wouldn’t bother me. But lately your sighs have changed.”

“They did?”

“Yep,” she nodded. “ **Your sighs are so like mine**.”

She started to walk to the kitchen, and he followed. Now it was the Doctor who didn’t want to let the topic die.

“Maybe that’s because we've been spending a lot of time together. I noticed that I can take some habits from people,” he said, and Donna completely agreed.

“I noticed that too! What also reminds me: **Your eyes mustn't glow like mine** ”

“What do you mean glow?” he asked, as Donna searched for the kettle.

“Glow,” she shrugged, opening a cupboard. “Where did you put the sugar?”

“Top shelf, next to the tea bags,” he answered, taking the leftover slices of Donna's Banoffee pie. She baked it the previous night, while they were trying to decide if pears were worse than apples.

“I’m just saying that if you keep doing all those things, **people will say we're in love**.”

Donna lightened up the oven and put the kettle on the fire, preparing their usual cups. Meanwhile, the Doctor sat on the counter, taking a slice of pie to himself.

“And **don't start collecting things** ,” she turned to him, pointing her spoon right to his face.

“Like what?” asked the Doctor, his mouth full of pie.

“ **Give me my flower and my glove** ,” she said, leaning on the counter and standing her hand.

The Doctor, still with the fork on his mouth, tried to find what Donna was asking. He had to dig into his pockets, finding instead a comb, a scrunchie, a red lipstick, a fox keychain and fake pearl earrings, all Donna’s.

“You were the one who asked me to keep them,” she argumented.

“And you had never given them back to me,” accused Donna. But he had those puppy eyes and was pouting like a spoiled kid, something that never failed to soften Donna’s heart. She smiled, taking his hand. “It’s for the best, Spaceman. **They're suspecting things** . Soon **people will say we're in love**.”

“Well, **some people claim that you are to blame as much as I,** ” the Doctor said, looking away.

“Me?” 

Donna was ultraged. What she had to do with all of that? 

“ **Why do you take the trouble to bake my favorite pie**?” he asked, pointing to the second slice of Banoffee pie on his plate. 

“I didn’t bake YOUR favorite pie. I baked mine! That’s not my fault that you like it as well,” said Donna, turning to the kettle, and fulfilling the teacups with hot water.

“ **Granting your wish I carved our initials on that tree** ,” he smirked.

“Oi! That was a joke! And a political act! I wanted to show that good-for-nothing guy he couldn’t tell us what to do! We were vandalizing his property! No one could think anything wrong about that,” said Donna, serving the Doctor a perfect cuppa, just the way he liked it. She also prepared a cuppa to herself, sitting in front of him.

“I’m just saying that, if you are going to set up rules, maybe you should **keep a slice of all the advice you give so free**.”

“Oh, really? So what do I do that makes people think we are a couple?” she asked, not even a bit convinced. Donna Noble had never done anything to make people suspect the Doctor and her were a couple.

“ **Don't praise my charm too much** ,” he smiled.

Donna almost spitted her tea. What was he talking about?

“Excuse me, alien nothing. Praise your charms? ME? Are you drunk? What charms?”

“Come on, Donna… You keep telling me I am thin, but I know that you...”

“That's true! You are thin! I’ve never met a man as thin as you! I could hug two of you at the same time and that would still have enough room for more.”

“Then **don't look so vain with me**!” he said, his vanity hurt.

“Vain? I don’t! I wear trainers EVERY DAY. It’s not vain!”

“Well, what about that party we went to a few days ago? You were wearing your pretty blue dress, that one that looks just like the Tardis,” he accused.

“That was a party, wasn’t it? I had to do something with my looks,” she said, blushing.

“And **don't stand in the rain with me** ,” he said, surprising her. 

Thinking about it, they always stood together in the most chaotic weather. Draining the Thames at Christmas, then the volcano explosion, snow at the Ood planet, that time with the Big Smog… There was always something falling from the skies with them.

“ **People will say we're in love** ,” he clicked his tongue behind his teeth. Oh, that face of his… Donna knew that smug expression pretty well. Oh, the nerve! She wanted to smack him out of it!

She was done having tea. That conversation wasn’t fun anymore. She dropped all the dishes on the sink, and put the pie back at the fridge. Stupid Doctor, throwing the blame at her!

“ **Don't take my arm too much** ,” he said, taking her arm, and tangling on his.

“Oi! What the heck are you doing?” she pushed him away.

“And **don't keep your hand in mine** ,” he grabbed her hand, looking at her red cheeks.

“ **Your hand feels so grand in mine. People will say we're in love!** ”

“No, they won’t! We are just friends! Friends do that all the time!” she said, pulling her hand from his, annoyed.

“ **Don't dance all night with me until the stars fade from above**.”

“Robot dancing at that princess's wedding doesn’t count!” she complained.

“We slow-danced after that,” he remembered her, and Donna was mortified to remember how much fun they had, and how dancing with the Doctor wasn’t as unpleasant as she tried to make it look.

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong with slow-dancing with my best friend,” she argumented.

“I do,” he smirked. “ **They'll see it's alright with me.** And then, **people will say we're in love!** ” 

Donna looked at him, that mischievous sparkle in his eyes, the playful smirk lifting the corner of his lips. He was driving her mad on purpose, that sly fox! 

“Fine, I got it! Better stop worrying about that, then,” she said.

“Ha!” he said, smiling victoriously, as they got back to the control room. “I’m glad you agreed. Ready for the next adventure now?” 

“Sure. But just to be safe, better avoid parties and bad weather,” she smiled playfully, resuming her friendly demeanor towards him. The Doctor laughed, pleased.

“Allons-y!”


End file.
